


Hot Blood

by ShowMeHowToLie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dean Winchester protective, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, Sam Winchester Dies, Sam Winchester hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeHowToLie/pseuds/ShowMeHowToLie
Summary: ”SAMMY!”But Dean is too far, and the vampire's fangs are too close. Closer, closer, closer. Sam feels the pain as the vampire’s teeth meet fresh tissue. Feels them digging deep into his throat, all the way into his carotid artery. He feels the blood pumping out of his body and he falls.He does not hear Dean’s next scream.This is an AU-version of S13E21, ”Beat the Devil”, in which Sam ***SPOILER ALERT*** gets attacked by the same vamps, bitten in the same way, but not dragged away.





	Hot Blood

 

Sam rises his blade up high, aiming for the female vampire’s throat. Not far behind him, he can hear Dean struggling with a blood-sucker himself, currently shoved up against a wall. Should they have taken the mountain pass, after all? What have they gotten themselves into? The dungeon smells of damp air, sweat and blood and death. Sam swallows hard.

That short second of hesitation is everything the vampire that is approaching Sam from behind needs. Everything happens so fast. Sam feels cold hands grabbing his right wrist, pulling his head back, forcing him down on his knees. He tries to break free from the grasp. 

The female vampire’s damp breath is warm on his exposed throat. The smell of rotten meat, iron and insanity makes him gasp for air and he screams, his voice raw and desperate.

”DEAN.”

_ ”SAMMY!”  _

But Dean is too far, and the fangs are too close. Closer, closer, closer. He feels the pain as the vampire’s teeth meet fresh tissue. Feels them digging deeper into his neck, biting all the way into his carotid artery. Sam feels the blood pumping out of his body and he falls.

He does not hear Dean’s next scream. 

***

Dean watches it happen. Watches his brother getting forced on his knees, hears him scream as he falls to the ground, sees the blood.  _ So much blood _ . 

Finally, he gets a good grip on the vampire shoving him up against the damp dungeon wall, and is able to push the monster away from him. He decapitates it with a shotgun. In the corner of his eye, he sees the bright light of Cas smiting the eyes out of another one. It falls to the floor, its body limp. Decapitation is not the only way of killing vampires, after all.

Together Cas and Dean manage to get the two vampires off of Sam. Their eyes gleam of madness brought on by starvation, and their faces are soaked in blood. Sam’s blood. 

Soon two other fanged heads are rolling on the floor. 

Dean is by Sam’s side in an instance, leaving Castiel and Gabriel alone to fight off at least four other vampires that just entered the room, undoubtedly lead there by the smell of Sam’s fresh blood. It is covering the floor by now.  _ Damnit, Sammy. _

”Hey. You with me?”

Dean pulls one of his many cloths out of his pocket, and presses it against the wound in Sam’s throat as hard as he possibly can. Still, the blood flows through his fingers, leaving the cloth as nothing but a red, bloody mess. Damnit. This was  _ not _ supposed to happen. 

”Sammy. Please. Can you hear me?” Dean slaps his brother’s cheek, desperately trying to gain his attention, his consciousness.  _ This was not supposed to happen. _

Almost unnoticeably, Sam moves his head and meets his brothers eyes. He opens his mouth and tries to speak, but is stopped by Deans bloody hand. 

”Don’t. Just try and stay awake, okay? It’ll be okay, I promise.” Dean swallows hard and tries to look reassuring. He runs his fingers through his brother’s hair, before returning to keeping pressure on the wound. Not that it makes any difference. 

_ Please don’t close your eyes, Sam. Try to keep them open for a little bit longer. Please. _

_ ” _ Cas! _ CASTIEL!” _

At the despair in Dean’s voice, Cas immediately turns around. He runs over to Dean, leaving the fight to Gabriel. Which is a terrible idea, considering the arch-angel’s lack of grace,  _ but what else is he supposed to do?  _

Cas bends down next to Dean, and puts one of his hands on Sam’s forehead. He does not say a word. Instead, he closes his eyes, and lets his features fall into deep concentration. At once, the wound is healed. Cas jerks back, breathing heavily. 

”Hey, Sammy. I told you it was gonna be fine.” Dean searches for his brother’s eyes, one hand on his neck and one on his cheek. He tries a short smile. 

The look on Sam’s face, his pale, almost translucent skin. The deadness in his eyes, his slow movements.  _ This is not even close to fine.  _ Dean puts two fingers over his little brother’s throat. The wound is gone but every inch of his skin is still covered in hot blood. Sam’s pulse is too fast and too weak. Way too weak. 

Dean swallows and tries to pull himself together. 

”Cas. Cas, he’s not good. He’s not good. You gotta do something,” Dean says. Cas is still panting next to him. 

”I know. He-” The angel looks around the three of them, on the pool of blood, and then back at Sam’s pale face. ”He has lost so much blood. I-I tried to regain it for him. But it takes time. And power.”

Dean looks between his angel and his brother. He hears more vampires rattling in the corridors. Sam’s eyes are looking past him, past Cas, past the walls of this stupid dungeon that they are stuck in.  _ Does he even see him?  _

Suddenly Sam’s eyes regain focus. He looks at his brother. 

”Y’got-” The voice is nothing but a whisper.

”What?”

”Y’gotta go. Get-get outta here. Please.”

”Yeah. Sure, I’ll just leave you here, then.”

”I-I mean it.” There is a raw desperation in Sam’s eyes, and it makes Dean cold. He can feel his body starting to tremble. He should have protected him. _He tried to protect him._ _Please, don’t let this happen._

”Shut up, Sammy. I’m not leaving you. Okay? Be quiet and save your energy. And you better stay awake, ’cause Cas is gonna fix you up, he just needs some time.”

Who was he trying to convince? Himself? Sam? Did it matter? He’s failed. Again. He failed, and Sam had gotten hurt -  _ again.  _ Dean pulls at Cas’ coat. He doesn’t care if the angel is tired - hell, he doesn’t care if he is on the brink of death - he’s gotta do  _ something.  _

_ ”Cas, please.” _

_ ”Dean, I can’t.”  _

_ Screw it. Screw everything.  _

Sam’s eyes are almost closing. Dean helps his not-so-little brother up in sitting position and pulls him close, lets Sam rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. He is too weak to even hug back, his arms hang limp on his sides.

Dean breathes slowly, slowly,  _ don’t lose control. You gotta keep it together, man.  _ Apart from the thick blood scent, Dean can smell some kind of fancy,  _ way-too-expensive-for- Dean-to-even-touch  _ shampoo in his little brothers hair and Dean feels the tears burning behind his eyelids, feels the panic arriving.  _ This is not happening this is not happening this was not supposed to happen. _

Dean pulls back. He cups his brother’s face in his hands and looks at him. Dean’s palms smear blood all over Sam’s pale cheeks. 

”’m’ sorry,” Sam mumbles.

”It’s okay _. _ ”

Sam’s body goes limp. His eyes close, and his mouth falls open. Dean freezes. He shakes his little brother’s body, gently, at first, then vigorously. When Sam doesn’t respond, Dean stops. 

” _ No.” _

_ No no no no no no _

_ This is not happening _

_ This cannot be happening _

But Sam’s eyes stay closed and his body stays still, and Dean puts his arms around his torso, tightly, and he buries his face in his little brother’s hair and his whole body is shaking.  _ Is Cas talking to him?  _ He doesn’t have the presence of mind to answer. 

He just closes his eyes, pulls Sam’s body closer and waits for the nightmare to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kinda depressing, huh? I loved this episode, and I just had to write something. This is actually my first post here on AO3, so if I'm being really honest - I don't really know what I'm doing. Also: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes!


End file.
